1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a compact electrical connector box, such as a connector box for use in a vehicle, into which a large number electronic devices, fuses, and other related components can be installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive electrical connector boxes, such as junction boxes and the like, are used to house multiple relays, fuses, bus bars, and terminal connectors that join the components in the connector box to the vehicle's wiring harness. The recent increase in the number of electrical circuits and components installed in vehicles has made it necessary to increase the size of the electrical connector box in order to house more electrical components.
For example, FIG. 6 illustrates a conventional electrical connector box 1 that provides upper spaces 1a and 1b for the respective installation of multiple relays and fuses. As a result, this structure has a relatively large horizontal surface area that requires a large mounting space on the vehicle. There are also situations in which a separate relay block RB must be installed in the vehicle for holding additional components.